The lonely road lies ahead
by rebeccag239
Summary: Its been 6 months since Ash brock and misty were travelling to Johto. Now they have all split up. And whats happened to Team Rocket?. Find out how they all meet up again from different perspectives.
1. The lonely road lies ahead

Disclamer- I don't own Pokemon or Sky 1. If I did there would be more Ash and Misty signs in it 

Hello its me Digifan 

For those who know me plz read my fic Digimon/Pokemon Survivor Plz 

Now on with the fic 

The lonely Road lies ahead 

****

A fanfic by Digifan 

Ash Ketchum just sat on the grass. He had hi 8 badges that would enable him to get into the Johto league and fight among the elite 

He remembered about his pokemon that had helped him:

Bulbasaur who now had gone to live with Professor Oak 

Chikorita which had now evolved into Bayleaf 

Squrtle who was now living with Officer Jenny 

Charizard who was living with Liza of Charfictic valley 

Still he still had Pikachu who was perched on his shoulder, Cyndaquil, Totadile, Noctowl  and Snorlax. He had also Kingler and Muk but they were in Professor Oaks lab 

He had Brock and Misty 

"Misty ummmmmmm I wonder what shes doing. Its been a while since she left to vist her sisters"

Pikachu was sat on Ash shoulder 

"_Its been a while since me and Ash met. But we have turned into the best of friends. Now if I can get that little runt Bayleaf away" _

Pikachu`s cheeks sparked but stopped

He noticed Ash getting a computer out 

"_A computer mmmmmmmmm. I wonder who Ash is writing too. Probably Brock or Ritchie. Oh maybe his mum" _

Pikachu leaned over Ash`s shoulder………………

And saw who he was writing too 

"_Misty!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

Misty Waterflower sat in the reception room. Her sisters had gone out shopping Again.

"_I dunno why I bother" _

It had been over 6 months since she had seen Ash Ketchum. That little runt had been the bane of her life 

"_But still he was cute in a way"_

Suddenly the computer bleeped 

**"You have mail"** It bleated out 

Misty sighed. Probably another bill or a junk mail. Brock sometimes sent her a mail telling her how he was doing. She gasped it was from Rudy 

"Hi Misty 

**How are you doing. Me and Mari are fine. Listen I have missed you and I want to know if you still feel the same way cos I do. If you want to meet me will you send me a mail  back with the subject Date with Rudy **

**Love you Lots **

**Rudy **

Misty blushed. She had never had anyone fawn over her like that. She remembered Rudy from the orange Islands. He had perswaded her to stay with him and his little sister Mari. But she had said no and carried on with Ash, Brock and Pikachu 

"Why was I such a fool" 

Suddenly the computer bleeped again 

"I wonder who this is from" 

She opened it up 

Hi Mist 

**Its me Ash. Listen I want to meet up again for old times sake. And I hope you do its been Six months for gods sake , Listen if you want to please send me an email with Ashs meeting in it **

**Ash **

Misty really wanted to. But she couldn't ,she still felt like she had to stop here 

"Togeti Togeti" Togepi bleated 

"You want me to go" Misty said 

"Togeprillllllllllllllllll" Togepi squeled 

"Ok then" she said and carefully typed in the subject box "Date with Rudy and sent it off then typed  Ashs meeting in it then sent it off"

She sighed 

"_I hope this works _

Over the top of the cliff a darkman stood over it 

"**Fools ,how dare they think they can tamper with the might of Team rocket. They might of disposed of Jessie and James but those 2 fools were pathetic. No I will conquer the world. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

"Master" a timid voice spoke out 

"Yes Jessica" he said."Come in ive got a little job for you . Come into the limelight "

The girl came in. It was Jessi from Team rocked but he was covered in rags. 

"What is it master" she said 

"You see that boy with the pikachu?"

"Yes master I see him very well"

"Good. Now I want you to kidnap him and his little Pikachu too"

"I will. I will do what you ask"

And she trotted away 

The evil man smiled. "I will soon get what I deserve HAAAAAAAAAAAA

Next time : 

Misty: I don't know what to do 

Ash: Pikachu I choose you 

Jessie: I am here on the orders of Lord Ned 

James: Jessie why did you have to go 

Brock: Now here is the ingredients, What the………………

Rudy: Good I will soon get her 

Will Misty choose between Ash and Rudy. Will Ash get kidnapped or not. . Whats happened between Jessie James and Meouth to get Jessie Kidnapped. And whats happened to Brock, will he get a part in this 

All this and more in the next instalment of ……………………………

The lonely Road lies ahead 

Authors notes: please don't flame me and will you please leave a review cos I love getting reviews.


	2. Let the battle commence

In last chapter they all went their separate ways. We met up with Team rocket again and Jessie had been kidnapped by the new member of Team rocket. Now it's the new instalment of the lonely road lies ahead 

The lonely road lies ahead 

****

**Chapter 2 **

****

_"""thoughts _

POV Ash Ketchum 

Ash stood up 

"We better get ready Pikachu, we booked into that new pokemon centre"

He stood up and picked up his computer and his pokeballs 

"_I wonder if Misty has received her email yet and if she wants to meet up with me again._

Suddenly he heard a bang. 

"Whats that Pikachu.Lets find out "

He started running in the direction of the smoke 

POV Jessie Derange 

Jessie smiled. She saw that little runt Ash Ketchum stat running. She would meet up with him and catch him and his little pikachu too for Lord Ned her new master 

She would serve him for all her life and even if she had to die for him she would.

"Hey where's the fire.

"She looked up. He was there 

"Yeah you. The woman with the red hair and the flashy eyes 

Jessie smirked 

"There is no fire. It was just an illusion".

"Who are you" Ash shouted 

"I am Jessica Derange. I am here to challenge you to a pokemon battle on the orders of Lord Ned 

Ash smirked." Ill be glad to challenge you 

"One on one ok"

"Yeah 

That little boy. He will pay 

POV MISTY WATERFLOWER 

Misty sat by the fire. She had sat there when she was a little kid with her sister's princess dolls. Now she had some to call her own.

"I don't know what to do. Ive known Ash since I started my pokemon journey. But Rudy he was so sweet and caring to me. I don't know what to do"

She sat there with togepi who was asleep 

She said aloud to the stars 

"I don't know what to do 

POV Ash Ketchum 

Ash grinned. A pokemon battle. And he knew who to choose.

"Pikachu.i choose you" 

The yellow electric pokemon grinned and sparks flew out of his cheeks

But the young girl had a few tricks up her sleeves too 

"Miltank I choose you"

Ash grimanced. He had to battle one of those to get his badge at the goldenrod city gym. He had lost first time round but got it evantully. And he was not about to lose.

POV RUDY ASTON 

Rudy walked into his gym. Everything was going as he planned. His gym was going smoothly, he hadn't lost a badge in a while andddddddddd

"I wonder why Misty hasn't written back" 

Suddenly the computer bleeped 

You have mail 

Rudy ran to the computer and opened it up 

Hi Rudy 

**Look I know it's been a while but im dying to meet you. I will come over in a couple of days **

**If you agree please email me back **

**Misty **

Rudy smirked. He hit the reply button 

Misty 

**Yeah it's ok. Come as soon as you can **

**Rudy **

He hit the send button.

"Good, now I will get her 

**POV BROCK SLATE**

Brock was getting ready to go on set. He had been chosen to host a new cookery show on Pokemon food. He smiled. He saw Suzie his wife in the audience and thought how it was due to Ash that they were married.

"Speaking of Ash I wonder where he is" 

He hadn't seen Ash since he left him and went to star in this cookery show. He wondered how he was doing, him and Misty.

But now it was time to go on air 

"Good afternoon and welcome to Brocks Banazia. I am your host Brock Slate and today we are going to make a recipe especially for Zubat.

He suddenly felt something. 

Now here is the ingredients, What the………………Brock spoke out 

He felt a rumbling 

Everyone get out of here Brock shouted as he grabbed Suzie and everyone else dived for cover 

POV JESSIE DERANGE 

Jessie smiled.She let out her Miltank.But she had a plan. She would let Ned set off a bomb that would go off as Ash was battling and he would fant.

Miltank roll out she said 

Pikachu thundershock Ash said 

Miltank rolled towards Pikachu and sent it flying 

Now she said under her breath 

The bomb went off.Ash and Pikachu were sent flying and collapsed.Ned came floating down 

Good my sweet he said .Now lets get them back to the castle 

He got on the carpet and pulled Ash and Pikachu on.Then he and Jessie climbed on and floated back to the castle 

POV JAMES MORGAN 

James was sat by the campsite. Meouth had gone for a catnap 

He sighed 

"Jessie why did you have to go" 

He knew how she had gone. They were battling the twerps when Givonni had shown up. The twerps beat him and then another young boy step forward. He beat the twerps pokemon and sent out his jigglypuff. He put Jessie James and Meouth to sleep and took Jessie. James didn't know what happened after that.

He had an idea. He released his Doduo which he had captured after the kidnapping and Team Rocket had finshed anyway after that .

Doduo I want you to find a dark castle.When you do come back to me 

DoDo it squarked and flew off 

James smiled 

"Soon I will see you again Jessie. I hope it isn't too soon" 

Next time 

Ash: Where am I 

Misty: Hi Rudy 

Rudy(To mari) Next time you see Misty tell her a word from me please

Brock: What no way 

Jessie: Hi Pikachu (Cold laugh)

James: Good Doduo. Oh Meouth 

Authors notes 

Will you please review.Thanxs


	3. Where are you?

In the last chapter Ash had a battle with Jessie from Tram rocket and Ash got kidnapped,Misty replied to Rudys letter and something spoiled Brocks cookery show.

The lonely road lies ahead

Chapter 3

_"thoughts"_

POV Ash Ketchum

Ash was in the back of the flying carpet. He was asleep.

Suddenly the carpet stopped and Ash woke up 

_"Where am I ?"_

He was at a dark gloomy castle which was all in black 

Ash thought

"Where is Pikachu" 

POV Jessie Derange 

Jessie was sat up in front of the carpet with Lord Ned. She had Pikachu on her knee.

"Hi Pikachu" she said with a cold laugh

Pikachu just sparked but was tired from the jigglypuff spell

She smiled 

"Lord Ned will be pleased with me. I should get a raise" 

POV Rudy Aston 

Rudy paced around his gym. Misty should be here soon

"Mari" he shouted to his 10 year old sister Mari 

She came across

"Listen Mari if Misty comes acroos can you send her over for a word with me please"

"What" she shouted "Misty is coming 

"Yes" he smiled

"Yippee" she shouted and danced around 

POV Misty Waterflower 

Misty walked up to the door of the gym and knocked on it. A guard was stood there

"Yes" It barked 

"Im Misty waterflower. Im here to meet Rudy"

"Oh" said the guard "Here you go"

And he handed Misty a key

Misty opened the door and Rudy was stood there 

"Hi Rudy" she said and smiled 

POV James Morgan 

James stood there getting restless. His Doduo hadn't come back for ages 

"I hope she hadn't got caught or something" 

Suddenly he saw her and his Doduo had a piece of a leaf hi her mouth

"Good Doduo" he said and put it in his pocket "Oh Meouth" he said to the cat pokemon

"What" he said 

"You know how Jessie got kidnapped"

"Yes Jimmy" he said 

"Well we have found something to trace her. Lets go 

He picked up his pokeballs and Meouth and set off

"I hope you are all right Jessie" 

POV Brock Slate 

Brock picked himself off the ground

"Suzie are you alright" he asked his wife 

"Im fine" she said "are you"

"Yes I am" he said 

Suddenly a member of the production team came over

"Due to the blast all further productions of Brocks Banzana are cancelled

There were an outrage 

"What no way" Brock said. His life was in tatters now, his show had been cancelled and he would have no job for a while. But he was lucky compared to Ash and Misty

POV Ned Lancelot 

Ned paced around the castle 

"Finally I have caught the Pikachu that my precesseser Givonni didn't. No w I have better plans"

He got a walky talkie out of his pocket

"Listen" he said" I want you to go to the trovita gym. There is a misty Waterflower there and I need her Immediantly

He smiled

"My plan is working perfectly" 

Next time 

Ash: You will never get Pikachu 

Misty: Im so confused

James: Look Meouth we are nearly there 

Brock: Hello 

Jessie: Oh im a pokemon trainer from ummmm

Rudy: Soon I will get her for my own 

Ned: What 

Authors notes 

Will you read and review. Thanxs 

Digifan


	4. Time to let some romance in

In the last chapter Ash got took to the castle, Misty met Rudy again and Brock faced bad news

The lonely road lies ahead 

Chapter 4 

_" thoughts"_

POV Ash Ketchum 

Ash woke up. He was sat in a stone, dark castle. He felt his pockets but his Pokeballs had gone and so had Pikachu. A dark man came into the room.

"Where is Pikachu" Ash shouted 

"None of your business" the man smiled 

"You will never get Pikachu" Ash shouted 

"Oh wont I" the man smiled and produced a cage. Pikachu was asleep.

"Pikachu" Ash shouted 

"I think its time for a little nap " the man said and produced a jigglypuff. Soon Ash was sleeping.

"Good " the man said and smiled 

POV Misty Waterflower 

Misty was walking along the beach with Rudi. It was a moonlight night as well and Misty thought it was romantic. Suddenly Rudi leaned up and gave Misty a kiss on the cheek

"Good night Misty" he said and went back to the gym

Misty sat on the beach and sighed. She could be with Rudi all her life, but still there was Ash. She wondered why he hadn't returned her email.

She looked up at the stars like she did at Cerulean and sighed 

"Why am I  so confused" 

POV Brock Slate 

Brock slumped in a chair. His life was going from bad to worse. He had just found out that his Cookery show had been taken of the air as a result of the blast

The telephone rang. Brock came over to the phone and answered it. He looked at the dialling number it was an orange Island code

He picked it up and answered it 

"Hello" he said 

"Brock" came the voice 

"Misty" Brock exclaimed, "What are you doing at the orange island 

"Oh Brock" she sobbed "I'm so confused

Brock listened to Misty`s dilemma. His heart was breaking for her

"Misty" Brock said, "I can't help you you will have to go with your own heart

And he put the phone down 

POV Jessica Derange 

Jessie walked along the beach of Trovita Island. She was under the instructions of Lord Ned to capture Misty Waterflower and bring her back to him 

She came up the steps and opened the door. A guard answered it 

"Yes" It barked 

"Hi" she said, "I'm here for a pokemon gym match oh im a trainer from ummmmmmm Cinnabar Island 

The guard opened the door and Jessie smiled 

"That was almost too easy" 

POV Rudi Aston 

Rudi paced around his gym 

"I think Misty is warming to my charms. Soon I will have got her away from that animal Ash Ketchum and soon I will get her for my own 

Suddenly a junior trainer poked his head around a door 

"Sir" he said, "A trainer is here for a gym match 

"Ok" Rudi said, "Send it in"

POV James Morgan 

James was walking along the rocky mountain path. He had meouth with him but he was asleep and Doduo was showing him the way 

Suddenly Doduo squawked

"Do Do" it squawked 

"Its there" James muttered. He brightened

"Look Meouth we are nearly there. Just up that road 

"Oh dats good" he mumbled

POV Ned Lancelot 

Ned was pacing around his castle. Ash was still out cold thank goodness. He looked out of the window. A young boy was walking up the path with a Meouth and a Doduo.

Neds face darkened. He recognised that blue hair and that Meouth 

"No. Not James Morgan" 

He decided to make plans to get guards to capture him before it was too late 

Next time

Ash: Misty you are here 

Misty: Why didn't you answer my emails? 

Brock: Where is Misty 

Jessie: Who are you? I don't know you 

James: Listen to me 

Rudi: Its all my fault 

Ned: I have to do this quick and silently 

Next chapter starts getting the action in 

And remember Read and Review 

Digifan 


	5. 5 Drama starts to sink in

I do not own Pokemon or Sky1 

In the last episode Jessie came to the gym, Brock got a phone call from Misty and Rudi got a challenger 

The lonely road lies ahead 

Ch5 

POV Ash Ketchum 

Ash woke up. He though about what had happened.

"That stupid Jigglypuff. He put me to sleep,

Then he remembered that he hadn't emailed back Misty 

"Oh god, she is going to kill me 

POV Jessica Derange 

Jessie was down to her last pokemon, which was her Wobbuffet 

"So do you think you can beat me," said Rudi who had a Starmie 

"Actually I think I can" said Jessie. "Wobbuffet Counter 

Wobberfet countered Starmies attack. Suddenly there was a bang. 

Misty came running in 

"What was that?" she said. She then saw a bug, Jessie's Caterpie. She fainted. 

Rudy was already unconscious. Jessie grinned. She picked up Misty and put her on her carpet. She then flew away. 

POV Ned Lancelot 

Ned was sitting in his office when one of his grunts came in 

"Sir here he is". He showed Ned the unconscious James and Meouth 

"Good" Ned smiled.

Jessie came in then panting

"Sir" she said, "Here is the girl you want"

"Good" said Ned "Jessie take James, I will deal with the twerp"

Jessie and James went away. The grunt went away too.

POV Misty Waterflower

Misty stirred. There in front of her was Ash 

"Ash Ketchum what are you doing here" she cried 

"Calm down Misty. Misty you are here" Ash cried in joy

"Calm down. I thought you was dead and why didn't you answer my emails" Misty said in anger. 

"Because I was stuck here that's why" Ash said to her. "Now listen we need a plan. The new boss of Team Rocket is going to blow up the world soon and we need a plan.

Misty listened to Ash's plan 

POV Brock Slate 

Brock decided to answer Misty. He rang up but there was no answer. He decided to ring up the local pokemon centre 

"Hello Nurse Joy speaking"

"Oh hello. I was wondering if there was a Misty Waterflower in tonight," he said 

"No sorry" she said 

"Ok bye" and Brock put the phone down 

He said to Suzie 

"I wonder where Misty is

POV James Morgan 

James stirred. Jessie was there.

"Jessie you are here"

Jessie smiled 

"I don't know you, I don't know you at all.

"Listen to me" said James. "Oh those people have done something horrible to you. 

"Like I said," said Jessie. "I don't know you. 

POV Rudy Aston 

Rudi sat at the bottom of his gym. Misty had been taken away and it was his entire fault. He wondered if he would ever see her again 

"Its all my fault" he said out loud 

POV Ned Lancelot 

Ned was making some phone calls 

"Look I need to do this quick and silently. Those Kids are onto something and I need to do it. Ok bye" 

He put the phone down and grinned. His dreams were going to come true 

Next time 

Ash: Bayleaf 

Misty: Togepi 

Brock: Onix

Jessie: I know who you are 

James: Him not me 

Ned: You blasted fools. How dare you ruin my plans? 

Next one will be the last episode followed by an Eplogioue 

Digifan


	6. The final battle

I do not own Pokemon, Sky 1 or anything else to do with pokemon 

It is the big finale today. So get ready it is going to be a blast 

The lonely road lies ahead 

Ch 6 

Jessie and James were still arguing

"I think you remember me," says James 

"I tell you I don't, I don't remember anything, I work for this Team Rocket now, oops" Jessie realises that she has made an mistake

"See you do remember" James smiles 

"I remember… the final battle. Then I got taken way from you, Meouth, everything. Him" she snarled "He said something about how he was going to take over Kanto and that how he needed me to help him" she paused. "I don't remember after that but I know who you are" 

"Do you" James waited for an answer 

"Yes, you are James my partner in Team Rocket. And" she paused 

"Yes" said James 

"My one true friend"

Misty and Ash were in their room, suddenly they heard a bang 

"Ned" said Ash

"This early?" said Misty 

"Must have caught onto us," said Ash "But I don't have Pikachu, he took him of me I didn't have anything to do with it"

"So what are you going to use" Misty replied "I don't have any good water pokemon myself I only have Togepi"

"Probably Bayleaf, she is my strongest pokemon after Pikachu and Charizard" Ash released the grass Pokemon 

"Listen Bayleaf I need you to do a good job, the fate of the world depends on it" Ash patted the grass pokemons head 

"Bay Bay" she said and released some sweet scent 

"You too Togepi?" said Misty 

"Toge Toge" said Togepi 

"Ok" said Ash "Ned is going to be in for a shock 

"So" said James "Now you know are we going to battle Ned?"

"Yeah" said Jessie "We know what to do 

"Yes" said James 

(They made their way down the stairs and saw Ned battling the twerps. Ash was battling first)

"The twerps must have cottoned onto Neds plan," Jessie said happily. "Hey younger boss look over here Na Na" she blew a raspberry 

(Ned looked annoyed)

"Yeah" said James "Go Victorybell 

(Victorybell came out and ate James head)

"Him not me" he spluttered "Go Weezing 

(The gas pokemon came out)

"Go Wobberfet" said Jessie 

"You are working with.. us?" said Ash 

"Yeah dense twerp we are not working for team rocket any more, we can work with you" Jessie smiled 

"Wow" said Ash "I never thought I saw the day 

(Misty hit him) 

"Can it" she said, "We have a battle to win 

"Oh sorry" said Ash and blushed "Bayleaf razor leaf attack 

(Bayleaf hit Jigglypuff)

"Wobberfet Counter" said Jessie 

"No" said Ned "Jigglypuff Sing" 

(Jigglypuff began to sing)

"No" came a voice "Onix Bind 

"That voice" said Misty 

"Brock" said Ash 

"You fools. How dare you ruin my plans  "I will show you? Arcanine Flamethrower 

(Arcanine came out and started attacking them with flamethrowers. It hit Jessie and Ash)

"Jess" said James 

"Ash how could you, I have searched for you this long and now you will go, I cant believe it" Suddenly Misty stood up 

"You think you can kill me friends, destroy the world and kill the one person I love called Ash Ketchum, well you are wrong, I am Misty Waterflower and I say Togepi Metronome 

(Togepi began to wave its arms at Ned)

"Nooooo you blasted fools how dare you ruin my plans. You haven't heard the last of Ned Lancelot I will be back" And then he pinged into the sky

(James and Misty ran to Jessie and Ash)

"Ash are you ok," said Misty 

" I am now" he smiled "Did you really mean that?"

"Of course I did" she smiled and kissed him 

(Meanwhile)

"So when you said you cared for me you meant in not a friend way but a" Jessie said 

"Yes I have cared for you ever since I met you at Pokemon Tech. It just took being away from you to realise how much" James lifted her head 

"But what about Jessiebell" Jessie was confused

"She was nothing" James lifted her up and they flew away into the balloon 

(After 15 minutes Ash and Misty were still kissing)

"Pikachu" said Brock 

"Pika. Pikachhuuuuu" and threw thunderbolts on Ash and Misty 

"Hey" said Ash until he saw Pikachu 

"Pikachu you came back" Ash scooped Pikachu up

"Pika Pika pika a chu " (It was Brock)

"Thank you Brock" said Ash 

"It was nothing, come on you two lovebirds time to go" 

Ash Brock and Misty wandered of into the sunset. Suddenly a little pokemon followed them 

"Jiggly" said Jigglypuff and followed them 

Epilogue (Narrated by Ash)

"It has over been a year since we defeated Ned and Team Rocket disappeared for good. But what have we been up to since then? And what has been happening to Team Rocket. Coming soon to the lonely road lies ahead   
  


Authors Notes 

Please Read and Review 

Digifan 


	7. The end or is it

I don't own Pokemon or anything else associated with it 

The lonely road lies ahead 

Epilogue 

"Ashley give it back 

"Na Na little sis"

"Ashley mama Ashley wont give me back my pokeball"

Suzie Slate sighed. Her two children Ashley who was 6 and Katie who was 4 were fighting again, her husband Brock came outside excited with his Crobat on his shoulder.

"You wont believe who that was Suze"

"Who"

"Ash and Misty. They were on their way to see Mistys sisters and decided to come and have a look at us"

"Good" Suzie beamed. She always looked forward to the godparents of Katie coming round

Ash and Misty were walking through Pewter City. A lot had changed since they defeated Ned Lancelot and his team of Rocket Grunts, for one him and Misty were officially a couple and 2nd 

"Jessie why are we walking this fast"

"Oh be quiet"

Yes Team Rocket had joined up with Ash and Misty. They wanted to be pokemon trainers so when Ash and Misty returned home to Pallet Town they received one pokemon each Jessie an Eevee and James a Growlithe to make up for the one he left at home now evolved into an Arcanine. They were indeed a couple too but they fought a lot. 

"Brock will be surprised we have brought Team Rocket along" Misty said softly to Ash

"Yeah" Ash sighed, "He sure will 

"Pikachu" Pikachu said 

 Brock and Suzie were just relaxing in their garden next door to the Pewter city gym when they heard a voice

"Hello Brock, Suzie it is us"

Brock sprang up out of his seat

"Ash, Misty, how are you

"We are perfectly fine, Brock" Misty sighed as she sat down "But travelling is weary and makes me tired.

Katie toddled up to Misty 

"Hi Katie" Misty scooped her up and kissed her on the cheek

Ash smiled. "Where is Ashley Brock?"

"He is inside. Ashley" Brock shouted 

Ashley came outside and grinned when he saw Ash 

"Hi Uncle Ash."

"Hello Ashley" Ash smiled

"Pikachu" Pikachu said 

Misty suddenly stopped

"Do you know it has been almost a year since we defeated Ned" she gulped

"I never thought of that" Ash sighed, "I hope he will never come back again 

"I hope so I don't want anything that happened to us to happen to the Next generation"

Jessie and James were just walking down the street, then Jessie stopped 

"It is all coming back to me, the memories of Ned, kidnapping"

"I thought we had already stopped that 

"I thought we did" Jessie sighed " But it looks like it hasn't 

In a dark cave somewhere lay a bruised and badly beaten Ned Lancelot. He was alive but barley, His grunts were there but only on survived Andrew, he was Ned's right hand man.

"That boy has a lot of potential, Andrew " Ned croaked

"Which one" Andrew said dimly His Nidoqueen stood next to him 

"The one talking to the master you fool" Ned was getting angry

"Right Boss I know know

"Bring him back to me, I think he will be a great candidate for Team rocket 

"Right Boss

Brock and Suzie were just talking. Suddenly a net came over Pikachu, Togapi, Crobat and….

"Ashley" Suzie screamed

"Don't worry Suzie" Ash pulled out a pokeball "Rats I left them at the pokemon centre

"Bye Bye" Andrews female counterpart Anna laughed "Wigglytuff Lullaby

Wiggytuff sang, the power was stronger than Jigglypuffs and they all fell asleep 

(Half an hour later)

"My poor baby" Suzie cried

"Don't worry Susie we will think of something,"Ash said

"Like what" Brock said 

"Something" said Misty 

In a deep dark cave somewhere Ashley Slate was sleeping

"Good work" Ned said 

"We got some pokemon too" Anna grinned

"Good work you may leave now" He looked over at the sleeping boy 

"I will make you pay Ash Ketchum You mark my works"

Author's notes 

And that is leading up to the sequel to The lonely road lies ahead Coming in early 2003

Sometimes a path takes two ways 

Please read and review 

Digifan


End file.
